Stress
by hanyou-halfa
Summary: Complete. Twoshot, The point of view of Danny's life through the eyes of one of his classmates. this is my first story so be nice. Please Read and Review!
1. Danny Fenton

**Hello, I made this because i wanted to see what it would be like to have someone else from Danny's class ( me :D) see's Danny as, plus I was really bored... I hope you like it, sorry for any mistakes, please review :D

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does :P **

**...Stress...**

Stress, sure it's normal for any average teen, but it can be really over bearing for those who juggle too many things at once. Take this boy in my class, his name is Danny Fenton.

Last month I heard something happen to him, but I'm not really sure what. And since then, some ghost boy's appeared in Amity Park, doing different deeds of heroism, or sometimes vandalism, but I doubt that's his fault. People always think that the ghost boy's evil because of some accidents he causes, but he isn't evil, I would know; I'm pretty good with analyzing people, or ghosts I guess.

I've seen him fight a few times, a little rough around the edges but he's got potential. Anyway, it seems as though Danny never gets any sleep, he hardly pays any attention in class, not that he ever did anyway, he always seems like he overexerts himself, and he always seems to be getting into trouble. It's like he does more than he can do. But those aren't the only things stressing him out, there's also the fact that he is one of the most picked on boys at our school, especially by this one guy and his friends, Dash Baxter. He makes me so mad, I wish I could do something, but I can't, I'm just a girl, but I really wish I could.

The fact that it seems like he overexerts himself is strange in itself because he doesn't really seem like the active type. He looks more like one of those boys who spends his time hanging with friends after school and on weekends, the kind who plays 'Doomed' till 5:30 in the morning. But, I'm not really sure if this is connected to him always sleeping in class.

Speaking of connections, I'm not sure why, but it seems like the ghost boyand Danny have some sort of connection, with each other. Like every time the ghost boy is around, Danny is no where to be found. I tried asking his friends once but they won't budge.

You'd think it would be real easy for me to figure this out because of the fact that I live just across the street from him, but nope, this boy is like a locked diary, only revealing his pages to those with the key, a.k.a his friends.

He kind of also has sort of a strange family, no offence of course, but like, they have this big clunk of metal on top of his house with the words 'Fenton Works' on it. And his parents aren't really all that normal either, well his mom I guess is ok, and his sister is kind of almost the only adult in the family sometimes, but his dad is just strange. He's very, bulky, he wears a bright orange jumpsuit everywhere he goes, and he keeps screaming out these weird phrases whenever he sees a ghost like 'suffering spooks' or something like that.

Plus they always barge into our school whenever they hear about ghost issues at school, but can you really blame them, their ghost hunters after all. I still feel sorry for Danny though, he always seems like the laughing stock of the school almost every week. Poor guy, he is the most stressed out person I know.

* * *

**Short? yes, Strange? Maybe, but, hey give me a break, this is my first shot :D Please review**

**-Kate**


	2. finding out

**Well, isnt this interesting, people actually like this story, Yay!! So I've decided to make a second chapter for this, read to find what it's about :D Hope you enjoy!! please review.

* * *

****Diclaimer: I don't own Danny phantom, period.**

**...Stress... chapter 2: finding out **

Oh, my god!! I can't believe it. Danny Fenton is Danny _Phantom_!! I bet _that's_ what his friends kept secret. I knew there was a connection between the 2, the fact that they look alot like each other (except for the white hair and green eyes, and the suit), their use of puns are also alike, and when phantom's around Danny's isn't.

The thing is, they don't know that I know. Which is probably for the best, since he probably doesn't want people, except for his friends, to know about his secret. No wonder Danny's so stressed, _he leads a double life_, having to fight ghosts all the time, trying to keep his parents from being suspicious of him, they probably don't know his secret, because of the fact that his parents keep trying to hunt down phantom.

There's probably good reason for not wanting to tell his parents, with their want of 'ripping every ghost they find molecule by molecule' and such. I know this, because of the fact they say that out loud whenever they see phantom, and also the fact that they're outside my window right now yelling it out while they're trying to catch Danny _as_ phantom.

It was of course, accidental how I found out Danny's secret. During an extremly boring lecture by mr. Lancer, our english teacher, some strange ghost, who looked like he was wearing a large suit of armour, came crashing through the roof, well not neccesarily crashing, more like floating through the roof, and began blasting stuff. Everybody in the room, except for me, Danny, Sam, and Tucker ran out the door. I was actually hiding under a desk in the far corner away from them, so they probably didn't see me. I was about to stand up when I saw Danny change. That was so cool!! Sam and Tucker left the room before I came out from under the desk.

So, now I know Danny's secret, Danny doesn't know that I do, his parents still try to hunt him down, and now some new girl is trying to hunt him down as well. Poor, poor Danny, he really _is_ the most stressed out guy I know.

* * *

**Yes I know it's still short, but if I made it longer, it would kind of stray from the topic, more than it already has!!**

**A big thx to my reviewers: Fern Claw (thx for welcoming me, and being my first reviewer) , bluename (glad you like it), dizappearingirl (thx for yur idea for a sequal :D), and Who-wants-to-know? (I'm not discouraged, don't worry :D) Cookies, brownies, and cake for you all!!! **

**please review!! A thx in advance for any other reiewers!! cookies and cake will be in your replies :D **

**sorry for any mistakes...**

**-Kate**


	3. Heads Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

Why did I write that just now ? Oh well.

This is a heads up saying that the sequal has been made for this story, It's called stressed, Yes, _real _original I know, anyway, I hope you take a look. I need suggestions for a better title to it. If you have any sugestions, or ideas for the story itself, please go to the story and review. Bye now :D

-Kate


End file.
